


TumblrTeen

by hoonhao_love



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, basically just another incorrect seventeen, just tumblr posts as seventeen members, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: tired-dad-of-17:good morning my repulsive children how will you disgust me today?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello welcome to a crossover between Tumblr and Seventeen, something many of you wish wouldn't have happened. Probably. But now that it has happened, and there's no turning back, I hope you enjoy your visit here. And do come back if you like it enough!
> 
> A fair warning: In no way I'm saying members are capable of saying things mentioned in this post. These are characters and have no direct correlation to or are an accurate representation to the real people. This work is solely for entertained purpose and should be treated such.  
> Also, these Tumblr posts are picked from internet and do not belong to me. The original post will be linked down below.
> 
> These will be in group chat format and aren't in a Tumblr post form.
> 
> The usernames will be revealed ones all thirteen character make an appearance. They're fairly easy, and most of the time are direct, besides a few. So have fun.
> 
> …
> 
> Today's post was inspired by [ this.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D_NnLmdU8AArwkC.jpg:large)
> 
> We're really starting off this work with a tweet and not a Tumblr post. The future of this work seems very promising hahah. Next one will be a Tumblr post.

> _**tired-dad-of-17:**_  
>  good morning my repulsive children how will you disgust me today?


	2. Approximately No Drug

> **_books-and-cats_** ** _:_**  
>  it's weird that I'm a hairless, talking ape with custom crystals suspended in front of my eyes so I can see, and I live with a tiny panther who just accepts me as a part of the world around him and attempts to interact with me despite the fact that he does not understand my language and I don't understand his.
> 
> **_the-future-of-kpop:_**  
>  somebody's stoned
> 
> _**books-and-cats:**_  
>  I do approximately no drugs.
> 
> _**f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon**_ _ **:**_  
>  approximately
> 
> _**tired-dad-of-17**_ _ **:**_  
>  tiny panther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's post was inspired by [ this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQn75MYKtmzVh16X18q_IeFVYd64doSQzXgEY7fQNvTLdl8ep4C&usqp=CAU)


	3. Funny Post

> _**long-live-horanghae-nation:**_  
>  how am I supposed to make creative funny text post when nothing happens in my life
> 
> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:**_  
>  you just use a story from the Sims and pretend it happened to you.
> 
> _**long-live-horanghae-nation:**_  
>  one time I was swimming but the pool ladders disappeared so I couldn't get out of the pool so I swam for 10 hours 10 minutes then died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's post was inspired by [ this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRCQq2fqHOo6DwMPaaNXi7rs3AZETbkjBTgIPv576HEWhnGTTJn&usqp=CAU)


	4. Valentine's Day

> _**eat-prank-sleep-repeat:**_  
>  so what you guys have planned for this valentine's day
> 
> _**the-future-of-kpop:**_  
>  murder
> 
> _**eat-prank-sleep-repeat:**_  
>  that's the spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's post was inspired by [this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS0rce72vMbhO_jG5lU1rGDPvJQK21sUhxX7Ft397gMFrD7D3dX&usqp=CAU)


	5. Well, That Escalated Quickly

> **_we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy_** ** _:_**  
>  throwing lamps at people who need to lighten up
> 
> _**f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:**_  
>  throwing handles at people who need to get a grip
> 
> **_tired-dad-of-17:_**  
>  throwing refrigerator at people who need to chill
> 
> **_bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king_** ** _:_**  
>  throwing scissors at people who need to cut it out
> 
> **_long-live-_** ** _horanghae_** ** _-nation_** ** _:_**  
>  throwing straws at people who need to suck it up
> 
> _**mingyu-**_ _ **sunbaenim-right-here**_ ** _:_**  
>  throwing bridges at people who need to get over it
> 
> **_the-future-of-_** ** _kpop_** ** _:_**  
>  throwing knives at people who need to be stabbed
> 
> **_sunday-morning-tears-are-_** ** _fallin_** ** _:_**  
>  WELL, THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post is inspired by [this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTMtlxScKfNdldTrZJTfvBA-0P-sNajMEh7wAKSfUYYIrFHJxiS&usqp=CAU)


	6. Music Taste

> **_mr-luminous-sneakers:_**  
>  my music taste ranges from "you need to listen to this" to "I know, don't judge me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post is inspired by [this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQLWfG8FO0ZBM49Fm-zbBL7QA5nlD7SBZxji5OaEnMfhR6bFDKS&usqp=CAU)


	7. Dryer

> **_king-arthur-is-coming-home:_**  
>  when you feel your clothes fresh out of the oven
> 
>   
> _**king-arthur-is-coming-home:**_  
>  OK SO I REALIZED I USED OVEN INSTEAD OF DISHWASHER BUT I KINDA FORGOT WHAT IT WAS CALLED AND USED THE NEXT BEST GUESS I COULD THINK OF
> 
> **_we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy:_**  
>  it's called a washing machine
> 
> **_chwe_** ** _-not-chew:_**  
>  I think it's a dryer like who would be feeling wet ass clothes
> 
> **_eat-prank-sleep-repeat:_**  
>  this conversation is a fucking train wrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post is inspired by [this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT9k00FjJnTA-Al60w-GJmAcfpUhOIwrorgPwurJ04I18mOCwFJAukVJDoB&s=10)


	8. Power of Refilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that all the characters are introduced, I'll just let you know which is which one.  
>  __
> 
> _  
> Seungcheol: tired-dad-of-17  
>  Jeonghan: eat-prank-sleep-repeat  
> Joshua: sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin  
> Jun: bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king  
> Soonyoung: long-live-horanghae-nation  
> Wonu: books-and-cats  
> Jihoon: mr-luminous-sneakers  
> Seokmin: king-arthur-is-coming-home  
> Mingyu: mingyu-sunbaenim-right-here  
> Hao: f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon  
> Boo: we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy  
> Hansol: chwe-not-chew  
> Chan: the-future-of-kpop  
> _
> 
> Ps. Should I change any of them? Or they any good? ┐(‘～';)┌

> **_chwe-not-chew:_**  
>  the best super power has to be the power to refill things. Think about it, your glass is empty, refill it without getting up. Your bank account is empty, you've power to refill it. Your bed is empty of the person of your preferred gender, refill it and have some fun.
> 
> _**sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin:**_  
>  at first I was all:  
>  well that's the stupidest thing I ever heard.  
>  but then I was all like:  
>  GENIUS! PURE UNADULTERATED GENIUS!
> 
> **_mr-luminous-sneakers:_**  
>  person annoying you? refill their bladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://external-preview.redd.it/QEO0Adrzxseb_Vaj4wlNGk1bLQ1h_edUjHGPzaYeTLM.jpg?auto=webp&s=aa2c2884a7606f2805741034fbfe789041e487cb)


	9. Murder

> _**mr-luminous-sneakers**_ _ **:**_  
>  it's 2020, why can't I delete friends in real life??
> 
> _**mr-luminous-sneakers:**_  
>  ok it turns out what I was thinking of is called murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://cdn.runt-of-the-web.com/thumb/798.423.https://runt-of-the-web.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/funny-tumblr-posts.png)


	10. What's Up Dog

> **_king-arthur-is-coming-home:_**  
>  I get it now what's up-dog as in what's up the dog hahahaha ahahahaha
> 
> **_chwe-not-chew:_**  
> ...dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8e68de077c6aca8c04f555efaf264309/tumblr_psz5xsyiSS1ukmu8o_400.jpg)


	11. Dentist

> **_mingyu-sunbaenim-right-here:_**  
>  I wanna be a reverse tooth fairy where I rob people and scatter human teeth on their bed
> 
> **_king-arthur-is-comin_** ** _g-home:_**  
>  A dentist!
> 
> **_f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:_**  
>  I don't know what your dentist is doing to you but you need to go to the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2018-08/14/13/asset/buzzfeed-prod-web-06/sub-buzz-26630-1534268868-2.png?downsize=700:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto)


	12. Glasses

> **_f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:_**  
>  isn't it weird how we pay money to see other human beings?
> 
> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:**_  
>  are you talking about prostitution, the movie or airplane tickets???
> 
> _**f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:**_  
>  glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/130056987991-png__700.jpg)


	13. Vegan At A Party

> _**the-future-of-kpop:**_  
>  how do you find a vegan at a dinner party, you ask? Don't worry, they'll let you know.
> 
> **_we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy:_**  
>  how to find a meat-eater at a party? Don't worry, they'll be everywhere, bbqing dead animals and stuffing them in their mouths and saying, 'omg vegans are so preachy'
> 
> **_chwe-not-chew:_**  
>  found the vegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQyDJ08dRK0IwEfuVICS3kahfjLYmnzVfNHu56ILYf8&s=0)


	14. Daytrogen

> **_king-arthur-is-coming-home:_**  
>  what happens to the nitrogen when the sun rises?  
> it becomes daytrogen
> 
> **_mr-luminous-sneakers:_**  
>  I'm going to bed.
> 
> **_eat-prank-sleep-repeat:_**  
>  good nitrogen
> 
> **_sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin:_**  
>  sleep tightrogen
> 
> **_bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:_**  
>  don't let the bugs bitrogen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.imgur.com/9xE4Ge6.jpeg)


	15. Hogwart Houses

> _**long-live-**_ _ **horanghae**_ _ **-nation:**_  
>  imagine stabbing someone with that knife.
> 
> _**books-and-cats:**_  
>  It would instantly cauterise the wound, so the person wouldn't bleed, so it's not very useful.
> 
> _**mr-luminous-sneakers:**_  
>  if you want information, it is useful.
> 
> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:**_  
>  and above we see, in order, a gryffindor, a ravenclaw, and a Slytherin
> 
> _**king-arthur-is-coming-home:**_  
>  why would you stab a PERSON when you can have TOAST?
> 
> _**chwe**_ _ **-not-chew:**_  
>  There's the Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://www.geekgirldiva.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/tumblr-awesome.jpg)


	16. Toxic People

> _**mingyu-sunbaenim-right-here:**_  
>  putting tape over my webcam, thinking about how CIA agent watched me cry everyday for an year and not once checked up on me : cut toxic people out 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2018-01/29/15/asset/buzzfeed-prod-fastlane-03/sub-buzz-32082-1517257539-6.png?downsize=700%3A%2A&output-quality=auto&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto&output-format=auto&downsize=360:*)


	17. Raisins

> **_sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin:_**  
>  stop putting raisins in things would enjoy eating otherwise
> 
> **_tired-dad-of-17:_**  
>  you're being unraisinable
> 
> **_sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin:_**  
>  how dare you make me read this with my own two eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/fd/37/c5fd371092bd29658305807a57c672db.png)


	18. Clap

> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king**_ _ **:**_  
>  blinking is like clapping for your eyes
> 
> _**we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy:**_  
>  just remember that your eyelids are always applauding your and cheering you on even when nobody else is!
> 
> _**king-arthur-is-coming-home:**_  
>  this family is so inspirational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/fe/11/0dfe1136c42bd9bd03a5572bf3591758.jpg)


	19. Egg

> **_books-and-cats_** ** _:_**  
>  L is for the way you look at me.
> 
> **_mr-luminous-sneakers:_**  
>  O is for the only one I see.
> 
> _**f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:**_  
>  V is very very extraordinary.
> 
> _**king-arthur-is-coming-home**_ _ **:**_  
>  Egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/ORrLKbthO6tG-GXNgpI_io2MeawmemsksrKiY4bMjfS2fkSnDDcVbjdVKscA0mNMploh=s94)


	20. Cat Won't Bother

> _**sunday-morning-tears-ar**_ _ **e-fallin:**_  
>  have you ever been kissed so passionately that you felt like you were in a daze and couldn't even move and you got all woozy?
> 
> _**mr-luminous-sneakers**_ _ **:**_  
>  I can't even get my cat to look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://blazepress.com/.image/c_fit,h_600,w_600/MTI4OTg1MTQyNzY4MjI0MjY2/funny-tumblr-responses-17.png)


	21. Summoning Dad

> _**the-future-of-kpop:**_  
>  how to summon a dad?
> 
> _**books-and-cats:**_  
>  step1– make a circle out of the power tools (screwdrivers and wrench will do in a pinch)
> 
> _**mr-luminous-sneakers:**_  
>  step2– place a pair of socks inside the sandals in the middle of the the summoning circle
> 
> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:**_  
>  step3– chant "hi hungry, I'm dad" over and over
> 
> _**long-live-horanghae-nation:**_  
>  step4– touch the thermostat
> 
> _**tired-dad-of-17:**_  
>  I'm here what do you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://pleated-jeans.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/tumblr-gets-deep-21-pics-159-608x318.jpg)


	22. Plot Twist

> _**f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon**_ _ **:**_  
>  if your boyfriend/girlfriend tells you to lose weight, you do exactly what they tell you. lose about 150 pounds by dumping their dumb ass, and then go eat a pizza like the beautiful bitch you are.
> 
> _**mingyu-**_ _ **sunbaenim**_ _ **-right-here**_ :  
> BEST PLOT TWIST EVER.
> 
> _**long-live-**_ _ **horanghae**_ _ **-nation:**_  
>  thought this was going somewhere else omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/600x315/f0/00/74/f00074f93de2bc9b139629590ec60f9e.jpg)


	23. Crash And Burn

> **_long-live-horanghae-nation:_**  
>  life hack - if someone makes a racist/sexist joke, say, with all seriousness, "I don't get it, can you explain it."  
> Then watch them crash and burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.redd.it/jwct0sfw90w41.jpg)


	24. Role Model

> _**eat-prank-sleep-repeat:**_  
>  If you ever think I'm a good role model, just know this– I took a poison Ivy plant and rubbed it all over this girl's car that I hated in highschool. Horrifically she was car pooling three other girl's that I didn't like to the mall. The next day thy came in covered in rashes and has to give pe teacher a note because it spread to unsavoury places.  
> And so did three other football players.
> 
> _**carats-going-to-jail-party:**_  
>  you're the best role model what are you talking about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://data.whicdn.com/images/245101731/original.jpg)


	25. Wind This Up

> **_f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:_**  
>  minute and minute shouldn't be spelled the same
> 
> **_mingyu-sunbaenim-right-here:_**  
>  I'm not content with this content
> 
> **_king-arthur-is-coming-home:_**  
>  I object to that object
> 
> **_we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy:_**  
>  I need to read what I read again
> 
> **_the-future-of-kpop:_**  
>  excuse me but there's no excuse for this
> 
> **_carats-going-to-jail-party:_**  
>  someone should wind this conversation up and throw it to the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/e9/cf/c1e9cf98ea8ef396493d6cae2099ca43.jpg)


	26. Book Summaries

> **_books-and-cats:_**  
>  I don't understand why books have shifted from having summaries on the back of the covers to having one-line reviews.  
> Seriously though. I want to know what the book is about. Not that someone from the Evening Standard thinks it's a masterpiece.
> 
> _**f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:**_  
>  I've been waiting for this post my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/C_JlQHsSM5i33hVKXL18a4WaSC69drOrT9DBjxb_3EYN1R9Q8iypJxiD6Y3qtSz9kS7Y0g=s89)


	27. Sun and Dick

> **_long-live-_** ** _horanghae_** ** _-nation:_**  
>  my dick has a lot in common with sun
> 
> **_books-and-cats:_**  
>  nobody looks directly at it?
> 
> **_f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:_**  
>  gives people cancer?
> 
> **_long-live-_** ** _horanghae_** ** _-nation:_**  
>  woah wOAh WOAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/79/00/a079007f663abb43e01459dd45d576e1.jpg)


	28. Eating a Horse

> **_chwe_** ** _-not-chew:_**  
>  I'm so tired I could eat a horse
> 
> **_books-and-cats:_**  
>  I identify as a horse and this offends me.
> 
> **_tired-dad-of-17:_**  
>  I identify as offends and this horses me.
> 
> **_mingyu-sunbaenim-right-here:_**  
>  I offend horses, identify me.
> 
> **_long-suffering-editor-of-_** ** _gose_** ** _:_**  
>  I think the main question here is why would you eat a horse if you were tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.imgur.com/IWUZ2V4.jpg)


	29. Urine

> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:**_  
>  so I was using the bathroom and I needed to pee but I couldn't. So I said in my head, "pee, come on! I know _urine_ there!" Then I wound up laughing so hard, I peed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/4e/58/c7/4e58c7fd1a47de831f1d06f9648fb91b--hilarious-stuff-so-funny.jpg)


	30. Vincent Van Gogh

> _**sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin:**_  
>  what did Vincent say when he lost his car in the parking lot?
> 
> _**sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin:** _   
>  _"where did my van Gogh"_
> 
> _**we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy:**_  
>  the correct pronunciation of ' _gogh_ ' is ' _goff_ ', you uncultured swine.
> 
> **_eat-prank-sleep-repeat:_**  
>  fuck _goff_
> 
> _**mr-luminous-sneakers:**_  
>  well actually, the British people pronounce it ' _goff_ ' while the American people pronounce it as ' _go_ ' and unfortunately both are wrong. Vincent Van Gogh is Dutch so his name is actually pronounced as 'van _KHOCK_ ' so suck my _Gogh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/9a/e8/ff9ae8bcfbee37ef1254c9665cb252a4.png)


	31. You're right, but also a jerk

> _**the-future-of-kpop:**_  
>  there has to be a long German word for this feeling: "Look, I don't disagree with you on any major points of fact or opinion, but you're being such a smug, pretentious bastard about it that I want to shove your face regardless."
> 
> _**chwe-not-chew:**_  
>  _Waltersobchakeit_. "You're not wrong, you're just an asshole."
> 
> _**stream-left-n-right:**_  
>  what a wonderful language
> 
> _**the-future-of-kpop:**_  
>  Now only if i could say it.
> 
> _**sunday-morning-tears-are-fallin:**_  
>  Valt-airs-ob-share-kite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/196469602477274821/)


	32. Dick Hunter

> **_chwe-not-chew:_**  
>  why is bob short for robert?
> 
> **_king-arthur-is-coming-home:_**  
>  how does one get 'billy' out of 'william'?
> 
> **_we-been-knew-seungkwan-sexy_** :  
> How in the hell do you get "dick" from "richard"?
> 
> **_f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:_**  
>  you ask him nicely
> 
> **_mr-luminous-sneakers_** :  
> y o u a s k h i m n i c e l y
> 
> **_tired-dad-of-17:_**  
>  i have been waiting for yeARS FOR THIS POST TO COME BACK YOU _DONT_ UNDERSTAND
> 
> _**henggarae-albumoftheyear:**_  
>  There's a kid in my class named Richard Hunter.
> 
> _**books-and-cats:** _   
>  _Dick Hunter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/404620347753363343/?d=t&mt=signup)


	33. Rules of Fashion

> _**f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:**_  
>  RULES OF FASHION  
>  1\. you think it's pretty?  
>  2\. wear it
> 
> _**king-arthur-is-coming-home:**_  
>  okay but idk how i'm gonna wear you.
> 
> _**long-live-horanghae-nation:**_  
>  oh you smooth fuck
> 
> **_eat-prank-sleep-repeat:_**  
>  you obviously haven't read silence of the lambs
> 
> **_mingyu-sunbaenim-right-here:_**  
>  this went to a great place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/255579347578977675/)
> 
> *Silence of the lambs is a psychological horror novel by Thomas Harris, in which a young FBI trainee is asked to hunt for a serial killer whose modus operandi involves skinning overweight women, and dumping the remains in nearby rivers.


	34. Blocked Caller Calls

> _**kkuma-best-girl-fightme:**_  
>  Next time a blocked number calls you answer like this: "Choi's whore house. You got the dough we got the hoe."
> 
> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:**_  
>  lol no "Shenzhen sperm bank. You squeeze it we freeze it. how may I help you?"
> 
> **_f-a-s-h-T-i-o-n-icon:_**  
>  "Seo's Morgue, you stab em, we slab em. this is Eight Ball speaking."
> 
> **_mr-luminous-sneakers:_**  
>  "Busan crematorium you kill em, we grill em how can i direct your call?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/299559812690224745/?d=t&mt=signupOrPersonalizedLogin)
> 
> !! kkuma-best-girl-fightme is cheol, in case you didn't get it hehe that's going to be his user henceforth


	35. Asking a Boy Out

> _**LnR-as-pledis-burns-down:**_  
>  how do I ask a boy out
> 
> _**long-live-horanghae-nation:**_  
>  roses are red  
> violets are blue  
> guess what, my bed  
> has room for two
> 
> _**kkuma-best-girl-fightme:**_  
>  OH MY GOD NO
> 
> _**bow-down-to-the-untouchable-king:**_  
>  twinkle twinkle little star  
> we can do it in a car
> 
> **_kkuma-best-girl-fightme:_**  
>  STOP IT
> 
> _**eat-prank-sleep-repeat:**_  
>  row, row, row your boat  
> gently down the stream  
> merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily  
> I can make you scream
> 
> _**chwe-not-chew:**_  
>  I feel like the last one is verging dangerously into serial killer territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was inspired by [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/53/d8/88/53d888123b03715ca90144018cb0d3e2.jpg)
> 
> *can someone help me with vernon's username?? I can't decide on a new one...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down anything you want to comment down below, and don't forget to leave a Kudo! 💕
> 
> ~jade


End file.
